The present invention relates to apparatus for carbonating liquids and more particularly to means for facilitating interface of CO.sub.2 injection means into a container from which a beverage will be served.
Home carbonation apparatus is well-known in the art and may take many different forms. A common characteristic of home carbonation systems, as this term is used in the present specification, is that liquid is introduced into a vessel from which it will be served and carbonated in that vessel. Such serving vessels comprise types of containers most commonly known as seltzer bottles and soda bottles. Vessels are distinguished from dispensers in the present description in that a dispenser is normally stationary and kept in the same place and spatial orientation whether in the process of storing or dispensing. Home carbonation implies that the vessel in which liquid being carbonated is of a conveniently handled size corresponding to common nominal sizes in which carbonated beverages for providing multiple servings are usually sold. These sizes range primarily from 28 fluid ounces to one liter (33.4 fluid ounces).
Simpler forms of home carbonation apparatus use the well-known single charge CO.sub.2 gas cartridge commonly available in hardware stores having a tube of CO.sub.2 closed in a tube with a puncturable metal seal. The apparatus comprises means for holding the cartridge and for breaking the seal with a pointed end of a tube communicating with means to discharge the CO.sub.2 into the vessel and then disposing of the cartridge. An example of such a system for carbonating in a soda bottle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,846 to L. Dewan issued Sept. 10, 1957. Many other single charge cartridge systems have also been provided in the context of a seltzer bottle. Only one vessel full of liquid is carbonated per operation of installation in the system of a carbon dioxide source.
Increasing sophistication in home carbonation systems has led to the use of a more substantial CO.sub.2 gas canister with the capacity for carbonating many vessels. For example, a nominal CO.sub.2 canister may be capable of carbonating two hundred one liter bottles of water. Such a container is conveniently usable at home and could weigh as little as six pounds. Nominal dimensions are a diameter of seven inches and a height of eighteen inches. In a home apparatus using such a canister, a base is provided for individual connection of a canister thereto and for readily releasable engagement of a vessel therewith. An example of such a system in the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,986 issued Nov. 13, 1984.
In such a system, a CO.sub.2 canister is inverted and supported to the base. Valve means communicate CO.sub.2 from the canister and an inlet to a fluid path in the base. CO.sub.2 outlet means are provided for injecting CO.sub.2 into a vessel. Further valve means control flow from inlet to the outlet. The outlet means include a vertically disposed, hollow, needle-like nozzle opened at an upper end having a gas path along a vertical axis and allowing gas to escape at an upper end thereof into the vessel. The system uses a vessel sized for cooperation therewith. The vessel is closed with a cap. The cap remains on the vessel during carbonation and storage. It is removed for serving the beverage.
The cap contains an elastomeric insert which is compressed between the cap and the vessel and which normally seals the vessel. The insert defines a septum having a normally closed hole therein. The hole can be forced open by insertion of the needle-like nozzle. After the nozzle is withdrawn from the septum, the hole closes completely, and the cap seals the vessel. An aperture is provided in the cap in registration with the normally closed hole in the septum to permit penetration of the nozzle. The aperture is substantially concentric with the nozzle during insertion.
In use, liquid is placed in the vessel which is sealed with the cap. The vessel is then inverted and brought into engagement with the system. More specifically, the cap is pressed onto the vertically extending nozzle and the vessel is lowered to be supported to the base. The nozzle enters and penetrates through a septum in the cap and extends into the liquid. The further valve means are opened and the liquid is carbonated. Suitable pressure regulating means provide for proper pressurization. The further valve means are closed, and the vessel is removed from engagement with the system.
The same septum that opens to receive penetration of the needle-like nozzle, must close to seal the cap once the nozzle is removed. The tighter to hole, the better the seal when the vessel is storing carbonated apparatus. However, if penetration is made too difficult, it may not be achieved, or undue stress may be placed on the penetrating member. Also, in closing the a threaded cap onto a vessel, the cap is rotated. During initial stages of closure, the cap may simply provide compressive force against the elastomeric insert. As it is further tightened, torque may be applied to the insert, and the material around the closable hole is twisted. This can further impede ease in insertion and removal.
In such a system, it is desirable facilitate interface of CO.sub.2 injection means with the vessel in the carbonation mode. Maximizing the ease with which the needle-like nozzle can penetrate the septum allows optimizing tightness of the seal versus convenience of entry and withdrawal. The present invention deals with an interactive system and improved components therefor for facilitating insertion into a removal of a carbonation nozzle in and out of a septum in a carbonation vessel cap.